An Angel's Wings
by angelrose2001
Summary: Phineas is finally allowed to stay home completely alone. With his entire family gone for a few days, nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong. Follow Phineas as he goes through the challenge of a lifetime with only his faithful pet platypus to help him. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is a story I've been meaning to write for a while now, I just wanted to finish my other stories first so that they would actually get finished. I didn't want to just abandon those stories to write this one. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you like it! Also keep in mind that Phineas and Ferb know that Perry is a secret agent and Linda found out in my previous story, Found Out. I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any way. They belong to Disney.**

Phineas' point of view

"Are you sure you'll be alright without us?" my mom asks me for the thousandth time.

"Mom, I'm fourteen years old, I think I can take care of myself for a few days." I reply, rolling my eyes and smiling.

Mom always freaks out when she leaves Ferb and I home alone, but this time it will be just me. So she's freaking out double-time. She and Candace are going to help Aunt Tiana move, while Ferb and Dad are going to England because Grandpa Fletcher is sick. So, I will be home alone for three days, maybe more, until Mom and Candace get home.

"Alright, if you're sure…" Mom says, doubt in her voice. "You have my number, and emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Okay, Mom, I'll be fine! Besides, I always have Perry here" I say, helping her carry her things to the car.

When we finish packing up, she and Candace say goodbye, get in the car and drive away. Ferb and Dad had to leave very early this morning, so now it's just me. It's only six in the morning, so I decide to go back to bed. I somehow outgrew being a morning person two years ago, so I rarely get up this early. I go inside and lock the door behind me. As I head upstairs, Perry walks in from an early morning mission, looking exhausted. So I pick him up and head to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CRASH!

I jolt awake at the sound of breaking glass. I look around and see that Perry has left me a note saying that he had to go to another mission. Wow, Doofensmirtz must be busy. Well, so much for having a secret agent around.

CRASH!

I jump at hearing the sound once more. As I creep downstairs, I find two broken windows. It looks like someone broke in. I head into the living room and suddenly hear footsteps behind me. Before I can turn around, I'm grabbed around my waist and a funny smelling rag is pressed against my mouth and nose, making me drowsy. Just before black out completely, I hear a voice say, "He's the one. Let's take him back to base."

Then, everything goes dark.

**That's the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it! As usual no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Yay, two chapters in one day! :D I'm so happy! I hope y'all (sorry, I'm the daughter of a Texan) enjoyed the last chapter! I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any way. They belong to Disney. Enjoy!**

Phineas' point of view

As I start to regain consciousness, I hear muffled voices. I think they're talking about me, but I can't tell. Wait, I think my hearing's clearing up. What are they saying?

"He's stable, but it will take a few hours for _it_ to take affect, plus another hour for the transformation to complete."

What? What transformation? Where the heck am I? What did these creeps do to me? With these questions in mind, I force my eyes open. The people that I heard talking don't notice, so I look at my surroundings. I'm strapped to a table in some kind of lab. Great. On the other side of the room, a man and woman stand looking at screens. They're talking quietly, so I listen carefully to pick up what they're saying.

"Well, could we use the serum that speeds up the process?" the woman says.

"I guess… yeah, we could, he's stable enough" replies the man.

They turn around after preparing a syringe filled with a strange green liquid. I stare wide-eyed at them as they approach, finally noticing that I'm awake.

"Aah, so you finally joined the land of the living. Good. Now we can have some fun" the woman says, an evil glint in her eye.

I don't like where this is headed, so I fight against the restraints with al m strength. They don't even budge. The two creeps are dangerously close now, and I realize that there's no hope of escaping the two. So, I grit my teeth and close my eyes as tight as I can.

"Aah, finally being a good boy and cooperating," the sadistic woman says.

I feel a cool liquid being swabbed on the side of my neck, and I shut my eyes tighter. The next moment, I feel a sharp pain in my neck and suppress the urge to cry out. I can feel the unwelcome substance enter my bloodstream and my blood starts to burn. Unable to hold it back anymore, a cry escapes my lips. The two mad scientists start to laugh at my pain. This continues for what feels like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. The burning stops, but the feeling that I've been poisoned remains. I groan as the two remove the restraints and throw me in a cell. Literally. Then, once again, everything goes black.

**Grrr… those creeps. I know that I made them hurt Phineas like that, but I still don't like them. Well, hope you liked it anyway. As usual no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please! God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I'll try to update more frequently for this story. Anyway, here's chapter three! I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Disney. Enjoy!**

Phineas' point of view

Darkness. That's all I see, all that exists. Here there's no pain, no mad scientists, no serums, nothing. But I know that eventually I have to return to the light and find a way to escape.

"Home… have to go home…" I whisper as the light returns.

I sit up, discovering that I have a terrible headache and my back hurts like heck. I look around and find that I'm in a dark cell.

"Well," I say, looking at the lock, "good thing Perry taught me lock picking."

I dig in my pocket, looking for something to pick the lock with. I finally find a small pin-like tool I use when inventing. I stick it in the lock, moving it around. The lock clicks and I push in the door open. I sneak through the halls, avoiding guards and security cameras. After an hour of this, I finally find the exit. I run out, causing alarms to go off. I keep running, anyway. I finally stop to catch my breath when the alarms and shouts are no longer audible.

"Finally, made it. And, luckily, I know my way home from here."

I walk home, my headache and the pain in my upper back steadily growing worse. I get to my neighborhood, exhausted and ready to collapse. There's my house. So close. I open the door and see a freaking out Perry pacing the living-room. I close the door behind me, once again locking it. It looks like Perry has already replaced the windows. He looks up at me, relief washing over his face. He runs over and jumps in my arms, looking me over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Perry, just tired. But don't leave while I'm sleeping if you can help it. Got it?"

He nods and chatters. Then we both head to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"He's stable, but it will take a few hours for__it__to take affect, plus another hour for the transformation to complete."_

_"Well, could we use the serum that speeds up the process?"_

_"I guess… yeah, we could, he's stable enough"_

_"Aah, so you finally joined the land of the living. Good. Now we can have some fun"_

_"Aah, finally being a good boy and cooperating,"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"_

I wake up with a gasp, relieved to find that I'm still home. My back feels different and still hurts, so I go the the bathroom to see what's wrong. I take off my shirt and angle myself so I can see my back in the mirror. I'm sure people in China can hear my scream at what I find.

I have wings.

**Oh my gosh, I was watching Hachi: A Dogs Tale for the first time while I wrote this, and I don't think I've ever cried so much at a movie. It was so sad! :'( Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far! Sorry if his escape seemed too fast, I couldn't think of anything to put in there. As usual, no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please! God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner, I was at the Great Sand Dunes of Colorado so I had no way of updating. But, to make up for it, I have two new chapters for you! I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Disney. Enjoy!**

I have wings.

Despite the shock of having them at all, they're quite beautiful. Snow white, reaching to the ground, they look like angel wings.

Perry runs in hearing my scream. He looks at my back and his eyes widen.

"Perry, what's… what happened to me?" I ask, fear in my voice.

He shrugs and walks over, tentatively touching my right wing. When he sees that it doesn't hurt, he gently strokes it. I strike it too, and find that the feathers arte the softest things I have ever felt.

"Wow, they're so soft" I gasp.

Perry nods in agreement, still stroking the feathers.

"I wonder if I can fly with them" I say

Perry looks up at me, shrugs, and smiles. His eyes say, "Let's find out."

I turn to walk out the door and knock Candace's hairdryer off the counter with my wing.

"Oops."

I pick it u p and put it away. We then head to the backyard and test out my new wings. I'm able to get a few feet in the air.

"Well, I think that with some practice, I can fly in no time!" I say, catching my breath. "Wait a minute… what do I tell everyone? I can't just say 'Hi guys! While you were gone, I was kidnapped and experimented on! So, now I have wings!' They'll never leave me home alone again!

I look at Perry, hoping for some good advice, but he's just staring at my wings, mouth agape.

"What?"

I look back at my wings, and what I see is both terrifying and amazing.

My wings are glowing purple.

**That's the end of this chapter! By the way, thank you everyone who has reviewed! I write better when I see a good review, so if you like my stories, please leave a good review! And thank you for respecting my request to not curse in the comments. You guys rock! As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism! God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the second chapter, as promised! I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does.**

"What. The. Heck." I say, staring at my now-glowing-wings.

As if on cue as my emotions change from worry to surprise, the color of the light coming from my wings changes. They are now orange.

"That was weird." I say. "This will make them even harder to hide."

As my emotion once again changes from surprise to sadness, the color of my wings change to blue.

"Huh. I guess the color depends on my emotions. That's so cool!" I say, becoming happy.

The color of my wings changes to a brilliant gold.

"Wow…"

I head inside with Perry and see that it's 3:38 a.m.

"We should go back to bed. I'll figure out what to do about everyone else in the morning."

**That's the end of this chapter. I know it's short, but it's all that I could come up with. By the way, can anyone guess where I got the time? Leave your guesses in the comments and I'll give the answer in the next chapter. As usual, no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please. God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I had major writer's block. And if you read the author's note before I deleted it, please just forget about it. I wasn't trying to force reviews, I was just saying that I was going to wait. Sorry. Anyway, I got some really good guesses, but, unfortunately, no one got the answer right. The correct answer is... "Oh, there you are, Perry" from season two. Candace says in it, "****Uhh, you don't think he could've argued with someone, at say... 3:38 am, got his feelings hurt, then run away, do you?"**** I don't own anything but the story, it all belongs to Disney. Enjoy!**

I wake up late, still tired from last night. To make matters worse, I had trouble getting comfortable with my wings, and their constant glowing was hard to ignore. I stretch and look back at my wings, finding that they're glowing a dark brown. I pull out my sketchbook and start to record the colors of my wings.

_Gold-happy_

_ Blue-sad_

_ Purple-worried_

_ Orange-surprised_

I put down my pencil and try to think of what the dark brown color could mean. The only thing I feel right now is tired... That's it. I pick up my pencil and continue to write.

_Brown-tired_

I finish writing and get out of bed. I still have to figure out what to do about everyone else.

_Tell them?- No, they'll freak out._

_Hide the wings?- How? They're giant wings on my back!_

_Invent?-..._

How could I forget? I invent things every day! I can make a cloaking device for them! I get dressed and get to work making the blueprints and ordering the parts i need. I put on a hoodie over my wings so the delivery guy won't know about them.

After five minutes, he pulls up and gives me a few packages. As I sign the receipt (A/N Is that what he signs every time? Or is it a contract or something? Idk.), the delivery guy, Paul, says, "Not very big today, is it, Phineas?"

"Nope, it's pretty small today." I reply, taking the packages and heading inside.

I head back to the garage and get to work. As I'm putting together the device, my wings change once again to tan. I make a mental note to write that down with _determination._ As I continue to work, the full weight of this falls on me. I'm a freak, and no one but Perry can know. I'm alone.

"I can never tell anyone." I mutter as tears stream down my face.

**There's that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! As usual, no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please! Please review! God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any way. They belong to Disney. All I did was give Phineas wings. Enjoy!**

After about half an hour, I finally finish my invention. I made one cloaking device for each wing. Each one has two carefully shaped pieces of silver metal, which fit perfectly on the top and bottom of the wing. The two pieces of metal are connected with a long wire. I put them on and switch the power on. My wings instantly disappear. I let out a sigh of relief that they work and stand up. I clean up and sit on the couch, but before I can relax, the front door opens. I start to panic, thinking that the mad scientists are back for their precious experiment. But instead I hear, "Phineas! We're home early!"

Nope. This is much worse.

**That's the end, but I am hoping to make it a trilogy. :D I know that this last chapter was short, and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. I hope you all enjoyed **_**An Angel's Wings**_**! Keep watching for the sequel! Please no cursing in the comments! God bless!**


End file.
